Update on Stefanie March 24th, 2016
HIII ALL! I miss all of you! It's meee....Stefanie Superstar! First off I must thank each and every one of you for not leaving and abandoning my Wiki and still coming on here and making pages...it really means a lot to me. I am going to give you an update on me and my life. As you all have probably noticed...since my mom died in December 2013, I have not been on here in so long because I was going through so much and my life was turned upside down. I am sorry for not coming on like I used to in the good old days. I don't work at Westminster Village anymore...but I do something else I love...cleaning buildings. I am still into architecture, and bridges like crazy! <3 I am still with my main OS love, Martin Tower. I also have a human boyfriend now too! Almost for a whole year now. It's not Ian...it's not X. I am over them completely. I have an amazing boyfriend named John, who it turns out has lived down the street from me my whole life. He loves Bethlehem Steel and Martin Tower, which is how we started talking. He 100% accepts my love for buildings and bridges. He doesn't mind I love them, talk to them, kiss them and are affectionate with them and I am OS. He loves me just the same. Just as I accept him for his love for cars! He treats me the way every man should treat his woman. He'll lift me up and twirl me around like a princess. He's definitely The One for me I am so glad to be happy and myself with him. And he is so handsome. (: I still do need a full time job though. I was hit pretty bad a few weeks ago. I came home from work and two guys were inside robbing my house. [NOTE: i do not, however, want this spreading around everywhere. It's really not my favorite thing to talk about so please try to not tell many people just in case. It's scary and creepy that it even happened. I hope that made sense. Thanks. ] They got away...they took my TV, my 4 cameras, 2 laptops, my iPod...they stole so much and got all the pictures I have had through the years. ): So I am glad I have a lot of pictures on here on my Wiki. So I am dealing with a lot of anxiety and fear now. But John and his family are helping me through this. It was terrifying. At least John got me a new iPod but I'll never have the pictures back from my laptops and cameras ever again. :/ Pictures and videos of my mom, graduation, me and Martin...so much memories all gone now I will never see again. So I am still the same old Stefanie for the most part. I am 21 now. I don't drink though. I am just driving around, taking pictures, exploring my favorite buildings, cleaning buildings at work, hanging out with John. I still talk to Paul and Aunt Dolly too. Margaret and Jyerr are good too! He is 5 now! Any other questions you guys have for me...leave 'em in the comments! I hope I covered everything. I just updated you on my job...love life...home life. Some things are different so...that's all. I love you guys. I hope all of you are well! ~~~~ Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:John Category:Updates